Skittle Mint Madness!
by jezzika
Summary: Spike + Skittles = Insane fun :-) R/R pls!!
1. The Madness begins

-.=.-.=.-.=.-.=.-.=.-=-.=.-.=.-.=.-.=.-.=.- Hi again..Yup, it's me. I'm bored so I decided to do a sequel for a story I liked. Its about Angel getting drunk on sour skittles. ((Read it! http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=917594)) So I'm doing this one on Spike (obviously) and I'll make it a one chapter thing first, but if I get enough reviews I'll write more!  
  
-.=.-.=.-.=.-.=.-.=.-=-.=.-.=.-.=.-.=.-.=.-  
  
*Spike's Crypt, an intensive card game commences *  
  
"Got any threes?"  
  
"Go fish Whelp."  
  
"Argh!" Xander grunted and picked up another card. Buffy, Willow and Spike were all holding two cards as Xander picked up his 18th.  
  
"You're all against me!" he said evilly to the cards.  
  
"Xander..stop it. This is worse than when you taunted the fear demon!" Willow said. Buffy sighed and rolled her eyes.  
  
Spike was about to comment on that note, but the sound of the door opening and closing and the shrill shriek of "I'm home!" Interrupted him.  
  
"Hi Dawnie! Whatcha got?" Buffy asked, getting up to help her sister.  
  
Dawn smiled and brought the two plastic bags over to the table and plopped them onto the cards.  
  
"Oy!" Xander peeped, but he didn't look to upset.  
  
"Let's see.. Ice cream!" Dawn beamed as she started handing out ice cream for all the Scoobies.  
  
Willow opened up her Vanilla drumstick and licked it happily as Xander started attacking his chocolate cup with a wooden spoon thing.  
  
Spike raised an eyebrow at his cone. "Neapolitan?" he asked.  
  
"I didn't know what you liked, so I got you all three!" Dawn replied, grinning.  
  
Soon, they were all slurping away happily, and even Spike was enjoying his. "Hmm..." He said, and rummaged though the plastic bags.  
  
"What are these?" He asked, holding up a cool blue bag.  
  
"Skittle Mints. Pass 'em here." Willow replied, reaching for the bag. Spike passed it to himself. "Nyeh Nyeh!" he said, sticking his tongue out.  
  
The vampire read over the ingredients, then shrugged and opened the bag. The amazingly candied smell of Mint wafted though everyone's noses.  
  
Spike immediately shoved his hand in and grabbed a handful and shoved them into his mouth. His cheeks were bulging with tiny backward dimples. "MMM..." He said.  
  
The group of stupefied humans watched as the peroxide blonde chewed his way though the whole huge packet of Skittle Mints.  
  
After he had gnawed the last one, He swallowed and heaved a sigh of relief.  
  
"Yummy.." He said. A strange twinkle in his eye sparkled and he leaped up, onto his feet.  
  
"SSUUGGAARR!!!!" he hollered. Buffy jumped back as the vampire hurtled around the room, screaming.  
  
"Oh Lord! What did I do to deserve this?" Xander shouted, covering his ears.  
  
The vampire was running up and down the stairs, yelling in a high-pitched squeaky voice, "WORM - INFESTED PAJAMAS!!!!!"  
  
Dawn was lying under the sofa, dialing a number on the phone.  
  
* On the other side *  
  
"Angel Investigations, We Help the Helpless." A familiar voice chimed.  
  
"Cordy? It's Dawn. Help! Something's wrong with Spike!"  
  
-.=.-.=.-.=.-.=.-.=.-=-.=.-.=.-.=.-.=.-.=.-  
  
Cordelia put the phone down. "Wesley!" She shouted. The familiar ex-watcher appeared, a book in his hand. "Yes Cordy?" he said in his posh accent.  
  
"That was Dawn. Three words. Spike, Hyper, Skittles."  
  
Angel walked in and was dusting off his hands. His eyes lit up and a weird grin appeared on him usually solemn face.  
  
"Did someone say..Skittles?" 


	2. The Laws of Physics and Fittles

-.=.-.=.-.=.-.=.-.=.-=-.=.-.=.-.=.-.=.-.=.-  
  
Thank you all for your reviews! * Grin grin * so, due to popular request, I will write another chap. and here it is! Et Viola! I'll make a third chapter, don't worry, I wouldn't let my adoring fans down! * Bows * Enjoy the insaness!!!  
  
-.=.-.=.-.=.-.=.-.=.-=-.=.-.=.-.=.-.=.-.=.-  
  
Buffy was cowering behind the table, watching helplessly as Spike danced in the kitchen. Willow was sitting in the corner, chanting some sort of protection spell and Xander was lying on the sofa, sucking his thumb.  
  
"Mommee!" he wailed.  
  
Dawn Army-crawled towards her sister. "Buff, I just talked to Cordy. Angel should be over soon!"  
  
~Thanks to the amazing power an author gets of changing the Laws of Physics, Angel is running at the speed of light from L.A to Sunnydale and arrives at the Summer's house in about 15.87 seconds~  
  
Angel's rapid footsteps sounded like a machine gun on the concrete of the Sunnydale sidewalks. He saw the familiar house come into view.  
  
"Skittles.." he muttered.  
  
He arrived at the door and rapped on the door with his fist. "It's Angel!" He shouted.  
  
He looked though the window and saw his Childe, running around like a constipated chicken. Scary.  
  
The doornob turned as Spike was seen jumping on the spot, his blue eyes wide open and his tongue doing what looked like high jumps from his bottom lip to top lip.  
  
"Peaches!" he shouted. "MMm.. I like Peaches. Peaches and cream and yummy! But of course these new candy things, Fittles, are much better because they make your nose feel all funny and you start acting like a Poof but I don't care coz I need MORE of them and you should try some to Nancy boy, only I finished the bluey ones so you can have the green packet of them!!!"  
  
Spike squealed in a breath. He started skipping towards the plastic bags and threw Angel the other huge packet of skittles. Angel pulled a wacky grin on his face and tore the back open.  
  
Spike watched excitedly as Angel started pouring the skittles into his mouth without even chewing. The other vampire practically swallowed the whole packet.  
  
After few seconds, Buffy, Willow and Xander watched horrifically as Angel tensed up. Dawn was covering her eyes with her hands and was going "lalalala" over and over to block out the sound. Angel was pouring the remaining sour powder into his hand. "MMMMmmmm.." he said. After a little pile of white dust appeared on his hand, Angel tossed the back over his shoulder and started devouring the powder.  
  
After he had licked his hand clean, Angel smiled, then his lips screwed up and his eyes started to water.  
  
"SOUR!!!!!" he screeched, and started running his tongue under the tap. Meanwhile, Spike was decorating the windows with whipped cream.  
  
"Look Angie! I made a happy face!" Spike pointed proudly to his sliding picture of a deformed face.  
  
"Sweet stuff!" Angel shouted, and galloped over to the window and started licking it.  
  
"The horror..." Xander whispered, his left eye twitching. Willow was cuddling a ripped tablecloth and Dawn had fainted on Buffy.  
  
Just then, a lightbulb clicked on in Angels Head. "Blood Fight!" he screamed in a girly voice.  
  
"Yay!" Spike replied, twirling his hands ultra fast as if he was using a skipping rope.  
  
Angel disappeared into the kitchen, then reappeared in few moments with two squidgy bottles if ketchup in his hands. One Purple, One green.  
  
"No Blood, not even red ketchy-up. This'll do." He said, throwing the purple bottle to Spike.  
  
"Dear Lord!" Buffy said. The nightmare had yet begun.. 


End file.
